A vehicle frequently includes displaceable panels such as a door, hood, trunk lid, hatch and the like which are affixed for hinged or sliding engagement with a host vehicle body. Cooperating systems of latches and strikers are typically provided to ensure that such panels remain secured in their fully closed position when the panel is closed.
A latch typically includes a fork bolt that is pivoted between an unlatched position and a primary latched position when the door is closed to latch the door in the closed position. The fork bolt is typically held in the primary latched position by a detent lever that pivots between an engaged position and a disengaged position. The detent lever is spring biased into the engaged position and thus, holds the fork bolt in the primary latched position when in the engaged position and releases the fork bolt when it is moved to the disengaged position so that the door can be opened.
The fork bolt is pivoted to the primary latched position by a striker attached to, for example, an associated door jamb when the door is closed. Once in the primary latched position, the detent lever engages the fork bolt to ensure the assembly remains latched.
Some vehicles have power unlatching mechanisms that electrically release the door latch. These power unlatching mechanisms move the detent lever from the engaged position to the disengaged position such that the fork bolt can be rotated or pivoted to the unlatched position.
In current latch systems, it is desirable to use a switch or micro switch to detect the status of the latch in order to safely carry out a locking measure or initiate electrical opening after locking. Because the various applications requiring latches may differ significantly, it is desirable to have flexibility in the placement of the switch within the latch system.